


OC Collection

by PumpkinSpite



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, Gift Fic, M/M, Multi, Smut, mostly written on mobile, oc stuff - Freeform, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 01:53:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15675648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinSpite/pseuds/PumpkinSpite
Summary: Mostly one shots written for friends featuring OCs. Often written on mobile so formatting might be off. It will get very thirsty at times but also wholesome...





	1. Purple

The place was lit in bright neons, mostly blue and pink were fighting for dominance in between those who tried to drown themselves in colors. Conny looked out of place here in this disco, amongst dancing drunkards and seductively swaying couples in ripped jeans and tight shirts. His dark red suit with red tie and dress shoes made him look ready for a job interview, not for a damp night filled with vague memories of kisses and mojitos. But he was here for a reason. Rumors of 'easy targets' spread quickly in his line of work. Cupids feed on the love they spread after all. And a Cupid of Eros needed a regular relief from time to time.

He stood at the bar, two bright blue dots of light gleaming through the pink towards the dance floor. He was taller than him. No big deal. Conny was a compact guy after all, small and round in many places. But not all of them. He grinned when he finally made eye contact with the stranger. Or the next best thing. How do you make eye contact through opac goggles with a LED screen?

Making his way over to the bar, tapping with a flat hand on the surface he ordered a fruity shot, glancing up to the other next to him. Grey skin covered in wild shapes made of ink. His arm muscles were exposed and very tuned. Conny could watch forever how those muscles twitched. Again he tried to read his face, but it was covered by black cloth and those goggles. Thankfully the later were very expressive. The two blue dots turned to horizontal lines, suggesting rapid blinking. Adorable.  
"Cute mask." He finally said, throwing his head in his neck and with it the shot down his throat. The stranger seemed confused. Or at least the LEDs suggested it.  
"C...ute...?"  
By Aphrodite's tits, that's the thickest Russian accent Conny had ever heard. He could have guessed though. He has heard rumors of goyal being very common amongst the Slavic area. But then again, most people also assume all cupids to be either ancient Romans or modern day Italians.

"Never saw a goyal up close." He purred, ordering another shot. "You guys sure keep to yourself. Too bad."  
The other man seemed to not be able to follow the conversation completely. Conny blamed the language barrier. However, he still leaned in curiously, the blue light of the goggles reflecting off of Conny's dark complexion. Even through those windows he could feel the other's gaze over him. He's blessed with a cupid's aura, the ability to draw in people rather quickly, especially those probe to magic. Like goyals.

Shot number three and the stranger was but an inch away from Conny, as said one turned to face him. A cocky grin grew on his features.  
"See something you like, handsome?" The LEDs flickered and slowly the man began to nod. The cupid grinned in success. His source was right. There's some thirsty goyal goofing around in this bar. A bar that had private rooms on their second floor of the building. With a grin Conny tipped the bartender. "Give me a key, would you, hun?

. . .

Conny was the one walking ahead, holding the goyal by the hand as he searched for the number attached to the key.  
"Can I ask you for your name?" He asked when room 311 was finally found.  
The masked stranger shimmied inside, visibly excited. "Xille..." He just hummed, wanting to go straight for the big bed in the center of what looked like a surprisingly decent and very purple hotel room. However Conny stopped him, still holding onto his wrist.  
"Calm down, handsome. No need to rush. We got all night, right?"

He went on his tip toes, both hands now holding onto Xille's wrists to stop him from moving too much. He didn't seem to object to Conny going for that tiny bit of skin on his neck that isn't covered by black cloth. He gave it a suck, and Xille rewarded him with a low, jittery groan. Conny hummed. His skin wouldn't bruise properly. No marking today it seems. Too bad. Still his one hand came up to brush fabric aside to dive for other parts of the neck. The goyal let go another, almost delighted moan as his goggles began to flicker.  
Reading Xille's hands going down along his sides as an invitation, Conny shrugged off the jacket of his suit, tossing it aside. When he reached to undo his tie by pulling at it, he felt the hands go around his hips, feeling up on his chub and his ass. The cupid purred, his free hand slipping down. He liked guys with a hands-on mentality.

Tugging and pulling at clothing the two slowly came into an embrace. It forced their groins to rub up against each other, teasing delighted sighs out of both of them. Conny saw the bulge in Xille's cargos grow. He chuckled quietly when he began to kneel down, undoing the belt as he licked his lips. It's been way too long since he had a good dick to suck at. And he was not disappointed when the goyal's length was exposed. Not too big, but still impressive, with a cute little upward curve to it. Conny cackled.  
"Your dick is so pretty."  
The other chuckled in return. At least he understood that.

Closing his lips greedy around the tip, Conny began to move his head up and down, tongue stroking all along Xille's erection. And Xille reacted according to plan, with groans and what sounded like slurry, Russian curses. The cupid would have chuckled if his mouth wasn't full. Taking him all in, head rocking back and forth, giving him the best head he could, muffled sighs against grey flesh.

With a little pop, Conny let go of his dick, but kept pumping around the base. Xille was shaking in his boots, the light of the LEDs weak.  
"Hm...go....good b...abe..." He hummed in his broken English. The cupid replied by wiping saliva and pre-cum from his lips, getting up and pressing a kiss on where he assumed his mouth was. Indeed he felt something putting pressure against his lips from behind damp black cotton.

Conny started to get impatient. He could feel his own dick rub against the fabric of his briefs and pants, aching for a touch as well. He grabbed Xille's shirt and yanked it up to free him from it, tossing off his base cap in the process as well and exposing wild orange hair and little horns. 

The goyal gave a confused look before Conny tossed his own shirt away as well.  
"Lay down."

Hearts suddenly appeared on the goggles and with an excited nod, Xille jumped onto the bed, following Conny's demand. He kicked away his cargos and with it his briefs, kneeling onto the edge to show off his backside and ass to Conny. He even shook his hips teasingly. Conny groaned and practically ripping his own pants off. He was already completely hard, his surprisingly thick erection bobbing a little. He heard a gasp from Xille when he glanced over the shoulder for Conny. The cupid chuckled. He got that reaction a lot.  
"You like my cock?" He asked, his hand rubbing over the tip as he bent down to his pants. Two shiny condom wrappers were then tossed onto the bed, a third one got ripped open by Conny with his teeth. Xille meanwhile kept staring, the hearts still faintly displayed. He nodded, reaching around even to tease with a finger against his hole.  
"Pl...lease...please..."

Needy and raunchy. Just like Conny liked it. Another dig into the pockets of the jacket and a little bottle of lube came up. One, two, three dots on his index and middle finger and he began to circle them around Xille's hole, drawing more delicate noises out of him. He was a tease though. Only the index finger first, up to the first knuckle. He could tell this wasn't the goyal's first rodeo, but he still eased in. If not to properly stretch him, then to tease him. The needy stranger was a huffing, swearing, sweaty mess by the time Conny dared to add a second finger.  
"M-more..." He begged. "F-uck...more."

Conny wasn't cruel. With a faster pace he went deeper into him, up to the second knuckle joints. He grinned, feeling something fierce build up in his lap.  
"So greedy...do you even deserve this?" His fingers paused, making Xille's voice pipe up with quiet whining. His hips twitched back, wanting Conny to continue to finger him, but the cupid just pinched one of the other's plump ass cheeks. Xille looked over his shoulder again, the goggles suggesting half-lidded bedroom eyes. The cupid stepped away and ran one hand over his own length. Slowly, thoughtfully almost, to show off his sheer size, the red tip and the pearls of pre-cum already building up. Conny groaned behind teeth dragging over his lower lip.  
"Shit...I'm so hard already." He seemed to almost lament. But his grin stayed as wide as before.

Xille sat up again, his own erection bobbing with every motion as he reached for Conny and pulled him closer, pressing his masked face against his fat stomach. Conny could feel how he tried pressing his lips against his dark skin from behind the cloth of his mask. But once he got close to his dick, Conny suddenly felt wetness and warmth. Xille had tugged up his mask to expose his mouth. Eagerly he sucked up to the tip, making the cupid shiver.  
"Oh, fuck, yesss..." He hissed and grabbed Xille's hair, trying not to rock his hips into the goyal's mouth. His hot, silky, deliciously wet mouth...Okay, no. He couldn't hold his composure. Normally he tried to make the most out of the night, tried not to rush things. But...he was just _so good._ Taking hold of him, Conny arched his hips into Xille's mouth, wet noises and choking coming from the goyal who opted for keeping his tongue flat to let Conny pleasure himself. The cupid let go another grunt, head thrown back, a few of his blond and red hairs sticking to his hot and sweaty forehead.  
"Shit...oh shit. Ahm, shit, Xille. Hmm...I wanna fuck you so bad." he cooed behind teeth dragging over his lips. The goyal's hum sounded accomplished as he picked up the pace, rocking his head and sucking on Conny in a rough but intense manner.  
"Awh! Fuck!" Conny swore and the grip in Xille's hair got tighter, making him slid Conny's length out of his mouth. Panting the goyal looked up, mouth open and tongue hanging out, saliva dripping down his chin.  
"Baaabe..." He said and his voice had a sing-sang to it that made Conny's body twitch of need. He just pointed to the bed, and Xille understood instantly. Non verbal communication for the win.

His entrance was still slick from the lube, making it easy to tease at it again. The goyal had slipped the mask back down, which did little to muffle his moaning. Kneeling one the sheets, displaying his ass to the cupid, Xille looked like a hot mess, the orange hair dizzy and parts of his body flushed red from blush and exhausted breathing.  
Conny gave in. He pressed himself up against the other, his cock sliding into Xille with a surprising ease. Both men let go pleased groans, Xille clinging onto the pillows beneath him, hips pressing up more, hoping to get Conny deeper inside. This wasn't lost on Conny, who chuckled between his heavy panting.  
"Such a greedy guy..." He mumbled before he started rocking into him, rough and rapid, making Xille under him whimper and groan of need. The goyal reached down between his legs to stroke himself, as Conny picked up speed, drunken from the desperate noises and the sweet and heavy smell in the air of the room.  
Between his humps, Conny began to ramble. "Fuck, you're so pretty. Awh...such a pretty boy. Hmm, so big and good...Ah, fuck. Fuck, I could fuck you for days, Xille. Awhm..."  
The rambling seemed to do something for the two of them. Within a minute Xille was a shaking, moaning mess, his LEDs shifting violently between static and lines flickering over it. Conny was just as messy, all restraint gone from his face. His tongue hang out from the heavy panting and his eyes went crossed from the friction. Flat hands dug into the goyal's ass, holding him in place for Conny to practically hammer into him.  
Between low, almost animal like groaning, Xille's muffled Russian and Conny's whispers of encouragement, their orgasms almost swept over them like a tidal wave, causing the cupid to pull out and watch his twitching cock fill up the condom. Through the veil of arousal he could see Xille dig his hidden face into the pillow, white stains covered the bed cloth underneath his shaky legs.

The cupid dropped into the sheets next to the goyal, face and chest wet from exhaustion. He threw a glance over. The dim LEDs gleamed at him like a confused look. He chuckled.  
"Little break? Then round two?"  
The goggles showed heart shapes.


	2. Night drive

The mustard yellow car was the first taxi that grabbed his attention. The fact the driver seemed to be napping behind the wheel didn't seem to bother him, as he flung the door open, tossed his bag and a briefcase inside and dropped down into the backseat of the old but well up-kept vehicle. The driver, thrown violently out of his sleep, flailed his arms around in panic before he noticed his new customer in the mirror above his head.  
A young man. Tall, pale, blond pony tail, skinny and covered in moles. Like a thin birk tree. He sat in the seat, putting on the belt in a haste.  
"Drive."  
"P-pardon?"  
"I said drive! I don't care where to, just - just get me out of here!"  
Being yelled at by what looked like a rather gentle man at first startled the driver, so he started the engine and got ready to drive out of 'here'. Wherever 'here' was.

Some awkward minutes of silence passed when the driver dared to peak up again, glancing at the man in the mirror. The blond had crossed his arms, hands kneading the arms of his brown cardigan, staring out of the window as he seemed to breath heavy. The driver studied the thin yet soft looking features, noticing a certain redness in his eyes. Maybe a junkie. A quick motion to the console and he turned the radio on, quiet, just to fill pressing silence until he has build the courage to talk.

Suddenly, sobbing. First gentle and barely audible, then loud enough to make a heart break just from the sound alone. The blond had hid his face in the palm of his hand and was obviously crying his eyes out on the back seat.  
Panic overcame the driver. He was used to yelling drunk customers that piss themselves, but not to people having emotional breakdowns on his backseat. Trying to concentrate on the street he groaned, feeling his hands get sweaty as more gross sobs echo through his cab.

"S...shitty night, hm?"  
Was that too harsh? Too casual? Either way, it was out of his mouth and the driver noticed the blond lifting his head slightly. His eyes looked a lot bigger when they were wet.

The man sniffed and ran his sleeve over his eyes. He was ashamed of being seen this way.  
"It's...it's nothing."  
Must be a whole lot of nothing if he starts crying on the backseat of a random taxi in the middle of the night, the driver thought to himself, tapping the steering wheel.  
"Breakup?" he guessed and cursed himself. Why was he trying to make small talk?! Was the awkwardness really this unbearable to him, that he needed to fill it not just with music? The blond man eyed his knees, nose stuffy and eyes swollen from crying.  
"No." he hummed finally and his hands went to his sides, hugging himself almost. "It doesn't matter. It's none of your business anyway." The driver hummed. Fair enough. Doesn't make him less uncomfortable. The guy looked like he just grew out of his teenages, maybe twenty-one or twenty-two. Young and confused and utterly desperate.  
It struck a cord with the driver. He took him back, years ago to when he ran from home, miles and miles away from his disaster of a family. He only stuck around this area because the people here could at least appreciate someone who had a thing for car jobs.  
He glanced at the customer through his mirror again, before pulling the vehicle over to the side of the road. Sitting up he turned on his seat, facing the now confused blond man who's face was shiny and wet from tears. "Hey. So...Between the two of us...I know very well that....life can be...like, you know, a little bitch. A big bitch even! I know that! And, uh...to-to be honest, you look like you could use a bit of a....I don't know, a direction? I mean I sure as fuck do, cause I can't just drive you around for an hour aimlessly..."  
The blond put up his sleeve to wipe again, quietly sniffing before he looked back into the driver's face. "Why...what do you want from me?"  
The driver shrugged cartoonishly. "I don't know, you look like the kinda guy who has one of the worst days of his life? Look, you gotta tell me nothing about your problems, I just...I feel like, if I were you, I'd like someone to offer me their help. Which I'm doing right now. You know?" Arms crossed the driver sat back in his seat, waiting for the blond's reply. He could practically see the cogs turning behind his forehead. The man let his hands hang before slowly shaking his head.  
"My...my family...they kicked me out. No one wants to speak to me anymore. And I...I CAN even skip town because I just got a job here." The sniffing returned, making his throat sound even more clocked. "I just...I don't know where to go now. I don't...know..."  
The driver hummed quietly and scratched what little stray hairs there were growing on his chin. He reached over to the seat next to him, pulling over an old fashioned map.  
"We should be in the Heights right now, so maybe if we get you to the harbor area..." He muttered to himself, fingers tracing along tiny networks of streets.  
He looked up, rebuilding eye contact. "I know a little motel in Harbor Side? It's a bit run down and shit, but it should be cheap enough for you to at least stay one night."  
The blond sniffed once more and eyed the map between the driver's hands. "I...I don't know if I can pay both you and a motel."  
"Keep it. I would only make ten bucks off of you anyways." That was a lie. And the driver could have used a long good travel for extra money. He cursed himself for it - but at the same time he couldn't be so cruel to offer help and then still take a batch of money from the kid. The young man shook his head, tired and weary. "I can't expect you to not get your pay, just because you want to help me..." He muttered quietly to himself as he dug up a phone. "I...I got a friend who lives in the Harrington Street? Maybe I can get there."  
The driver folded his map together with a slight grin, feeling oddly touched by that gesture. "You are a nice fella."  
The blond smiled back. "So are you...I'll try to call him and tell you if we can get there?"  
The driver nodded and leaned back as he watched the boy press his phone to his ear. "What's your name anyways?"  
"Me? People call me Taxitut."  
"Heh...Ironic - Conny? It's me, Mahagon. I need your help..."


	3. Voyeur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very NSFW gift for Andy!

Nightshift was a thing, even for pharmacies. It's surprisingly common for people to realize they are out of cough syrup or pain killers after nine p.m., hence the emergency night service. Tonight however was anything but an eventful shift. So when Mahagon inched home, eyes worn from playing on his phone most of the night, he fought with himself to climb the stairs, sleepiness creeping into his bones.

The apartment he lived in the very much lived in blocks of the Harrington Street was small but cozy. The walls were painted in a warm pastel orange, like an orange creamsicle, alighting the room even in those still dark early hours. Potted plants formed a row on the window sil of the open living area with its equally orange couch, as the hallway with its line of coat hangers on the wall led to it. He walked past the two doors to each of his sides and peeked around the left corner, following noise and smell. A counter top disconnected the open kitchen, held in minty greens for a change, in which Mahagon found his roommate standing at the stove. Conny was usually not this casually dressed, he was certainly be the kind of guy who strikes him as the kind of guy who would rather die than being caught wearing jogging pants and an oversized soccer jersey. At least it was color matched, Conny loved his color blocking so he knew he was at least in a good mood, despite his lackluster dressing.

"Morning, Woody!"  
God, he hated that nickname. Mahagon turned to pick up on of the coat hangers on the wall with a sigh. Those were Conny's idea. It's supposed to turn their jackets into wall decor when they don't use them. He didn't refuse. Ultimately this was Conny's flat after all.  
"Morning." he returned once the beige trench coat hung on the wall.  
"Busy night?"  
"No. Was pretty boring."  
He stopped to stare. Something was off.  
He glanced over the coat hangers. He recognized Conny's large black winter coat, his own green one, the several leather jackets Conny owned, his old rain coat, that tacky denim vest Conny refused to throw out -  
"Is, uh...is that black hoodie jacket yours?"  
Conny turned, pan and spatula in his hands as he was busy making eggs and bacon. "Oh? Oh, no, that's Xille's!"

Mahagon groaned. "Let me guess, that's another bed bug of yours."  
"I prefer the term friend with benefits."  
"Urgh! Why - why are you like this? You can't just keep bringing men into our flat to bone them and just toss them out! What if you run into some creepy guy who's gonna stalk you or something?"  
"I only bring those home that I like, Woody." The toaster clicked and Conny walked over to collect the bread. "Besides I never toss men out, they leave on their own."  
Mahagon went tense. "Wait, you mean -"

Some greater power with a great sense of humor caused Mahagon to twitch as the door next to him, the one to Conny's bedroom opened. Out of it stumbled a strange man. He was almost as tall as Mahagon, with dizzy hair the same color as the hallway's walls. It contrasted with his grey skin that was covered in the strangest tribal tattoos known to mankind. As he stepped out of the door he was slipping on a black base cap, what Mahagon assumed to be a skiing mask and a pair of goggles with a screen of LED-lights build into them. The screen showed lines, suggesting closed eyes.  
Conny leaned over the counter and grinned at the man. "Morning, Xillie!" he tweeted like a bird, startling Mahagon who was too busy staring. This was by far the most curious character Conny had brought home so far.  
With the toast, eggs and bacon plated, Conny inched past Mahagon to hand his guest the breakfast and give him a peck on the chew. Mahagon pulled a bit of a face, not just because of his roommate's irritating behavior but also because he was sure that the guy with the goggles just purred. Not only that but he was shirtless, wearing only low hanging, worn out jeans.

Mahagon felt his cheeks heat up as Conny moved back behind the stove.  
"Take my portion, hun. I'll make myself another one."  
Xille didn't seem to reject as he placed his breakfast onto the counter to reach for a fork. There was no dining table in the flat, so whenever Mahagon made himself food he'd sit down onto the couch and eat bent over the narrow coffee table while watching TV. Xille however just leaned against the counter, the lights on his goggles shifting in shape to suggest a contempt emotion. The skiing mask was barely pulled up to reveal a shade and weirdly sharp teeth.  
Mahagon tossed Conny a worried look. "I...uh..."  
"If you say one word about his appearance, Woody, I gonna smack you with this pan."  
"What? I-I didn't even say anything!"  
"But you thought about it."  
Mahagon hated it when Conny was right. That guy just gave him the wrong vibes. It's not like he has never seen people with grey skin. Conny said they were called goyals, something something magic bla bla. Taxitut was one of them if he remembered well. But a guy in a face mask, popping out of Conny's room gave him the creeps for some reason.  
But then again...he can see why Conny picked him off the street. The wild tattoos did wonders for his biceps and despite baggy jeans he could tell he had a nice, soft looking -  
Mahagon wanted to slap himself when he noticed his gaze dropping down the goyal's belt line. He instead spun around and headed for his room. "I-I go lay down."  
"Oh? No breakfast?" Conny asked."Awwh, couldn't catch a cab with your crush, ey?" Conny got no answer, the door to Mahagon's room already fell into its lock.

Conn sighed and flipped his bacon. "Don't mind him. He's raised pretty conservatively, anything remotely sexual makes him endlessly anxious."  
He turned off the stove and saw just then Xille slip his mask back on. His plate was already empty.  
"Geez. Big eater, hm?" Conny asked and reached out to pinch Xille's cheek.  
The goggles reacted with two U-shapes. Then Xille eyed the door. A set of gestures and he pointed to Mahagon's room again.  
Aphrodite be blessed that Conny had enough time on his hand to learn sign language. "That was my roommate, yeah! Adorable little guy, ey?"  
Xille nodded and the LEDs lit up in a heart shape.  
Conny patted his shoulder. "Pretty sure you would have no chance with him. Not that he is a prude, but the guy has never been with another person before as far as I'm aware."  
The goyal made a throaty noise before raising his hand to sign again.  
As Conny deciphered the gestures, a grin started to grow on his features.

"If you pull that off, I'll invite you for dinner."

\----------------

Mahagon was still rather sparsely. He had a large bed, a desk and chair for his laptop and a little closest. All hand-me-downs from Conny. If it wouldn't be for the potted herbs in the usually sunny corner of his room, the books piled up everywhere and the posters on the walls, the place would feel more like a hotel room than an actual bedroom.  
He lay between his sheets, listening to the muffled voices in the hallway. The walls were properly isolated, either way Mahagon would probably not be able to even stand living with Conny, considering his regular male visitors. He just hoped Conny and...whatshisname will leave soon so he can be a bit alone.  
Seriously, what was his name again? Something with a Z and an L in it...no, wait. Xille. Yeah. Weird name. But then again, so was Taxitut. Maybe it's a goyal thing...  
Was it also a goyal thing to be attractive? He thought about that for a while. Maybe Taxitut was more cute than attractive. He was handsome, yes, but Mahagon enjoyed being with him and talking with him more than looking at him. Yet he was a pretty guy. He liked the dimples he got when he grinned and his big bright eyes. His hands looked rough, but they probably were very gentle. Despite the claws. Although he wouldn't mind to be scratched by him. He wouldn't mind being scratched in general. Maybe have someone pull his hair...  
Mahagon shivered as he hid deeper into his fluffy bed sheets. His body began to tremble and his skin tingled. He didn't consider himself an overly sexual person but just the thought of someone holding him in place, undressing him, whispering sweet nothings at him as they ran their fingers all over Mahagon and - shit. Shit, he was getting hard.  
With a frustrated groan his hand dipped lower, reaching for his groin. He was confused. He was easily startled, he knew that, but not nearly as easily flustered. He thought.  
Face turned into the soft cushions he slowly began to stroke, still feeling himself grow between his fingers. His breathing picked up, muffled by feathers and fabric. In the distance he noticed Conny's voice dying down. He hesitated. Until he heard the front door fall shut. He knew that sound too well.  
He sighed relieved before his hand started to stroke again. He even dared to push the blanket away when he laid down on his back. He wasn't exactly big, but he assumed above average. Not that it mattered, because no one would want to sleep with him anyways. He was pale, covered in moles - he even had one near his groin - and almost sickly thin. He was often called a scarecrow, even by his own family. He knew people saw him and thought of him as a sad nerd that rolls pills for a living, so he gave up on the thought of having someone who'd want to be intimate with him.  
That low key crush on his friend wasn't helping in the slightest bit however. Taxitut was so nice...and so cute...his lips probably feel really soft...  
His strokes became slower but heavier, drawing a groan out of Mahagon. He was so ashamed of himself. He shouldn't be masturbating to the thought of a friend who probably saw him as nothing else but that. His head leaned back, bathing in the numb waves of pleasure washing over him.

And suddenly, his room door opened.

Mahagon blinked confused towards the door. Without his glasses and in his sleepy, aroused haze, he saw nothing at first, thinking he probably hasn't locked it properly. Until he finally realized that blurry, grey-blue figure standing in the door way.  
He would have yelled if he wouldn't have been this embarrassed. Still with his hand in his groin he could feel the heat spreading across his face.   
What the heck was the goyal doing here? He thought he had just left with Conny, doing God knows what! How long has he been standing in the door frame until Mahagon noticed? Has he been watching him? What an absolute creep!  
Finally Mahagon was able to shake off some of his embarrassment, enough to grab his pillow and toss it as hard as he could at Xille, yelling "You perv!" only to hid under the blanket afterwards.  
The pillow didn't miss Xille, but he was pretty unimpressed by that assault. In fact, he chuckled and held the pillow in his arms as he inched into the room, looking at the ball of blanket that hid Mahagon.   
Said one felt as if his body was on fire. Someone saw him masturbate. A stranger watched him get his rocks off. This....this shouldn't make him this excited! It's embarrassing and creepy! But...maybe Xille knew that. He's sure he was a decent person. Because Conny was right, he only brought the nice guys home. And the guy could have done whatever while Mahagon was 'distracted'.   
Shyly Mahagon peeked up from under the safety of his blanket, ears and cheeks bright red and making his skin and pale blond hair look even brighter. The goyal sat down at the end of the bed, still hugging the pillow. The LEDs were only a blur to Mahagon but they seemed to scan him with interest. Mahagon sat up, feeling as if someone pointed a spotlight at him.  
"You...you could have at least knocked." he muttered, reaching for his glasses.  
"Sorry..." came in a rough voice as a reply. A voice that got rarely used it seemed. A voice that made Mahagon's stomach flip flop. He watched how the goyal slowly slipped closer, causing Mahagon to instinctively twitch away. The bright light of the goggles formed little triangles, suggesting eyes being held shut for a friendly grin. Mahagon held the edge of his blanket in a pile over his lap, hiding his erection. Even though he knew Xille had already seen it clear as day. How much more awkward could it get?  
From the corner of his eyes he noticed a gesture, a wave of the hand.  
Was he reading this correctly? Mahagon didn't knew if he could blush any harder. "You...you want me to go on?"  
The goyal nodded with enthusiasm, arms still wrapped around the large pillow, even nuzzling his head against it and - oh no, he had no right to look this cute right now.  
Mahagon swallowed before he pushed the fabric aside. Why would anyone want to watch him...? He was ugly. Besides it was pretty rude to just come into someone's bedroom and invade their privacy. And yet he was still hard, just from the awareness of being watched. Even though he wasn't sure how Xille could see through those dark lenses he felt his eyes wander over his body. The blond sat up straight, balancing his weight on one arm and spread his legs to give what he assumed might be a better view as he kept slowly stroking himself.  
He must have gone crazy, Mahagon thought to himself. He seriously just sat on his bed, masturbating, while a stranger was watching him. Since when was he this sexual? Normally he would have tried to shoo the guy out, maybe even threw more than a pillow after him. Maybe Conny was rubbing off on him. That can't be good. But then again, he couldn't deny that he disliked this. It was strangely arousing to feel...wanted. That someone wanted to see him getting off, watching his body flush and breath pick up. Mahagon's eyes shut closed. Looking at himself or Xill would have been too much at that point.

Suddenly he felt something warm across his chest. For a moment his eyes fluttered open. Xille had tossed the pillow aside and crawled up to Mahagon, his one hand roaming over his skin. But where was his other hand? Mahagon's gaze dipped low.  
The goyal had pulled his cargos halfway down his thighs, exposing a (to Mahagon) intimidatingly big erection.  
But with the intimidation came curiosity. And arousal.  
With a dry swallow Mahagon reached out to stroke over Xille, mimicking the motions he had just gone through moments earlier. The goyal returned the favor, making Mahagon spill over gasps and groans of pleasure. The blond nuzzled his head into the bridge between Xille's neck and shoulder, taking in that musky scent.  
"Oh God..." he brought through between moaning, unable to form a clear thought anymore. 

His head was clouded by thoughts he never had. He never knew he would like that deep, warm scent of a man. He never thought he'd get weak from the thought of having a voyeur. He never thought he'd ever even come close to having sex.  
Yet here he was, having lost a weak battle. He had no idea where the condom and lube had come from, but at the same time he was too preoccupied to ask. Preoccupied with shivering under Xille as he felt his warm fingers spreading him. The sting was but a dull one. Mahagon had experimented with himself before, but he wasn't definitely not used to this. Yet the pain seemed a lot less unpleasant when it wasn't his own hand. In fact the blond absentmindedly began to rock his hips into Xille's palm, groaning into his pillow. He might have dropped his guards, but he was still too embarrassed to moan out loud.  
All through out he could hear Xille cackle, stroking himself from time to time as he inserted finger after finger into Mahagon, making sure that the blond was able to take him. It was surprisingly entertaining to watch the shy man come apart so easily with what Xille considered to be minimal effort. But all the better. He was an impatient guy at times.  
Which is why, after barely pumping into Mahagon with three fingers, he leisurely rolled on the condom and pressed his cock against Mahagon's rosy entrance, smoothly sinking in with ease.  
Mahagon bit into the pillow but his voice was still incredibly loud. His mind was a mess, thought after thought rained down on him without mercy and none of them were coherent.  
 _God, he's so big. Auh. So good. Fuck, it hurts. Ah, I feel so hot. God, so big. So good._  
"So good..." stumbled out of his mouth as he glanced back, seeing Xille practically hammer into him. Each jerk seemed to draw a moan from Mahagon, who started to feel his dick heavy and pulsating between his legs. The thought alone of someone fucking him like that. It almost pushed him over the edge.  
Jittery and weak he let Xille basically toss him around, making him turn to the side so he could see the needy face of the not-so-prude virgin. And what a face it was. Red and sweaty and full of bliss. The goyal growled almost as he felt himself grow hotter, his guts twitching with every hump, watching the blond come apart, who's messy thoughts began to reach the surface in form of slurred word.  
"God yes. Ah! Ahh shit. Shit, you're so haaa-awh! Oh God, yes! Yes, there! Oh God, yes!"  
That was it. Xille could feel the soft spot inside of Mahagon, the one that made him sing so much. Spreading his legs more he moved his hips rapidly, hitting that spot until he could feel the blond spasm.   
A long, aching groan escaped Mahagon, as he went cross eyed, a hot and heavy load of cum over his chest and sheets...

\----------------

Once Conny was back home he peaked curiously into Mahagon's room. And indeed there was Xille, holding an exhausted but pleased looking Mahagon in his arm. Conny couldn't see that Xille was grinning at him, but he felt it.  
Slowly he shook his head. "Do you want sushi or pizza?"


End file.
